Lighting devices that utilize electroluminescent elements are well known. These devices generally include an electrically conductive substrate with an electroluminescent coating for generating light when electric current is passed through the substrate. Prior electroluminescent devices are typically used as illuminated elements in a display, such as in a sign or an electronic instrument. It is known also to use an electroluminescent element in combination with a diffuser for interior lighting in automobiles, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,473.
The lighting devices of the prior art, however, lack an optical means for shaping or directing the light in a desired beam pattern. When illumination is required for a specific area, the devices of the prior art are unable to direct light to that specific area. Thus, there is a need for a lighting device to illuminate portions of an automobile or areas immediately adjacent the automobile such that light generated by the device is directed to the area where illumination is needed.